The present invention relates to butts for fishing poles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel butt assembly for fishing poles having a segment for receiving a reel housing.
Butts for fishing poles are well known. Typically, a butt comprises a generally cylindrical elongated member having a male rotary connection at the upper end thereof for connection to a female connecting sleeve of a fishing rod. The upper end of the butt is keyed for aligning the rod when connected to the butt. A pair of collars are disposed on the butt. The upper collar slides freely on the butt between a pair of ring nuts and the lower collar, which is secured at a fixed position on the butt. The ring nuts are disposed on the rotary connection with the upper ring nut being a locking ring nut. The lower end of the butt includes cross shaped notches for being received in a gimbal which prohibits twisting while allowing a back and forth movement.
A reel foot is secured to a reel housing by screws or the like, as is well known. The reel housing via the foot is then secured on the butt by the collars. More specifically, tabs on the foot are received in slots in the collars, and upper collar is held against the foot and the lower collar by the collar nuts. The foot further includes a longitudinal arcuate groove which receives the outer surface of the butt. The reel housing is further secured on the butt by a reel block. The reel block is disposed on the butt at the opposite side from the foot and secured to the reel housing by posts. The reel block also includes a longitudinal arcuate groove which receives the outer surface of the butt.
The butt has a longitudinal center axis and reel housing has a longitudinal center axis. The distance between these axis is determined by the manner in which the reel housing is secured to the butt. The above-described attachment results in a distance between the axis which results so-called "flip-flop" or "twist" of the reel housing when reeling in a fish.